


Eyes for You

by snarkybat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, And some hot kissing, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Gym Owner Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Does Yoga, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Really just 10K of cuteness, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Wounded Warrior Project, Yoga Instructor Isabelle, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkybat/pseuds/snarkybat
Summary: Magnus is enthralled when he first spies the incredibly handsome man at the bar of his club, but is completely lost at the taste of his lips. Alexander wakes feelings of loneliness in Magnus that he has ignored for too long - yet it takes a little time and persuasion for Alec to agree.





	Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I last wrote something solid, but this suddenly wormed its way out of my mind and fingers over the last couple of days. The idea started with a fluff of maybe 3k. That didn't go as planned.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

Magnus remembered vividly the short moments when he first saw the most gorgeous man he’d laid his blessed eyes on. He’d spent another night out at his club, Pandemonium, taking a break from the office work that took place behind the scenes. He had invested wisely; The club was quite successful and had already over-earned the original expenses. It was one of the ‘it’-places to go clubbing in New York and it had its fair share of rich and/or famous people appear regularly. Furthermore, it was a strictly LGBT-friendly bar, which further served to heighten his clientele’s sense of loyalty. 

He was earning a lot of money.

Yet he hadn’t seen this prime example of tall, dark, and handsome - Magnus’ big weakness in men - at his club before. Right after Raphael, his second-in-command, had left the private booth they occupied, purposefully placed with a complete overview of the dance floor and bar area, he had let his eyes slip over the packed dance floor. He recognised a few people in the dark lighting, some friends, acquaintances, or celebrities, but no-one in particular stood out. His lips curled into an amused smirk by themselves at the sight of the Hollywood heartthrob, Jace Wayland, giving it all on the dance floor, seemingly in a display aimed at a slim, redheaded figure. Watching these mating displays, Magnus thought it looked a bit silly, but they were obviously engrossed in each other. Also, he knew it was fun and downright intoxicating when you were in the situation. He had done his fair share of ‘mating dances’ himself over the years. 

The rings on his fingers clinked against his martini glass as he curled his restless fingers around it to take another sip. His feet were subtly prickling and his lower belly felt warm. He  _ wanted _ to dance tonight. He just had to see if there was anyone worth dancing for this night.

Just then, over the edge of his glass and the remnants of the smirk still colouring the corner of his lips, he found it.  _ Him _ . Tall, dark, and handsome, across the floor, by the bar. He was leaning his back against the bar, his arms crossed in front of him as he too surveyed the dance floor. It made his shoulders look broad and muscular in the dark button-down he was sporting, two top buttons undone. Magnus tried not to let his expectations rise too high - it  _ was _ dark, and the man might not be as muscular as he seemed. The dark shirt was tucked into his equally dark slacks, displaying a tasteful Tom Ford belt. Magnus recognised the distinct belt immediately - he currently wore one just like it, only the supple leather strap was dyed a clear red.

Magnus didn’t have any doubt - this was it. This was a man almost specifically made to match Magnus’ preferences in men, the dark clothes and hair making his pale skin glow. When the man turned his face towards the light, Magnus was treated with a view of his strong jaw peppered with a heavy five ‘o clock shadow just shy of an actual stubble, slightly deep set eyes under straight, black brows, and a fine, straight nose that balanced his other, more powerful features perfectly. His lips were slightly downturned at the corners, giving the impression of a perpetual frown, but they were full and seemed almost too soft to match the masculine features. His hair was adorably tousled and didn’t quite match the overall very masculine and sharp look.

Magnus was enthralled. While staring at the beautiful man, he’d quickly downed the rest of his martini and absentmindedly picked the slim toothpick with the olive up, twirling it between his fingers. He’d just decided to get down to catch the eye of the stranger when the man’s eyes swept across the floor again, then skipped up to focus on Magnus as he stood up.

The look felt almost physical to Magnus in his inebriated state. He paused his descent to the dance floor as the man’s eyes crawled along Magnus’ body. When Magnus caught the eyes of the stranger again, he smirked the very best he could and licked his lips before popping the olive in between his lips. The man kept his intense gaze on him as Magnus descended on the dance floor to let his body loose and hopefully draw the man closer.

At first, Magnus kept shooting looks over at the man, often finding him watching Magnus again. It only made the warmth in his belly turn to actual heat that felt pleasantly heavy as he danced his way to the middle of the dance floor. He’d already passed Wayland with the girl in his arms, as well as spotted Raphael very close to someone at the edge of the dance floor. At the middle of the floor, Magnus let his body move to the pounding beats, the bass loud enough to make his breath jump. It almost felt like a second heartbeat, and when he turned towards the tall man again, he wasn’t surprised to find his eyes on him already. Magnus knew he looked good in his skin-tight, ripped, maroon jeans and a shimmering golden blouse open almost all the way to his navel. His multiple necklaces were sticking slightly to his heated skin and his numerous bangles and rings gleamed in the pulsing light. His sleeves were rolled up to display his underarms and his makeup were perfectly smoked out, the highlight shimmering softly. Magnus waited for the stranger to look him in the eyes again, then curled his finger at the man, calling him closer. The man stared for a second, then moved to push off the bar and headed straight towards Magnus. Magnus felt a satisfied smile on his lips as the music pulsed through him. He turned in time with the beat and swiveled his hips slowly with his arms over his head. He didn’t jump when he felt warm hands touch his hips lightly and a broad chest behind him, but let his head fall back on the shoulder of the man. He smelled like clean linen with a delicious undertone of woodsmoke and musk.

“I obviously don’t need to tell you how good you look,” the man mumbled into his ear, lips grazing one of the rings there, as he moved with Magnus. Magnus chuckled breathlessly and turned his head.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to tell me, darling,” he answered. The man smiled as Magnus turned to face him fully.

He was even more breathtaking up close, and Magnus found that he was indeed very broad and muscular - his shirt was pulled deliciously tight over his shoulders. He’d opened another button, and a faint smattering of dark hair was visible as well as a dark curling line on the skin. Tattoos, Magnus thought excitedly. This man seemed to be straight out of his dreams. 

His brilliantly blue eyes were trained on Magnus, framed in those perfect long eyelashes so many men had. His hair was stark black and curled enough at the top to give that slightly dishevelled look Magnus had noticed earlier.  As they danced, Magnus studied the beautiful man, drinking in and memorising the small details, and was surprised to find them equal in height. Magnus was quite tall, but the man would probably be taller when Magnus stepped out of his slightly heeled boots. His lips looked pink and inviting, even if they were slightly dry. A faint and pale uneven line ran from the left corner of his forehead, above his temple, all the way down through his black eyebrow, where it skipped, appeared again on the left side of the tip of his nose, and ended with a diagonal line drawn through the right side of his lips. A small break in the stubble was barely visible underneath his lips and disappeared just the the right of his strong chin. The small, barely noticeable imperfection made Magnus even more breathless.

“You look absolutely ravishing, Blue Eyes,” he breathed as he drew his thumb over the man’s lips. His pupils were blown wide in the dark lighting, almost hiding the blue colour from Magnus, and his lips fell parly open at the touch. His breath against Magnus’ fingertip made a flame lick up Magnus spine, and he turned his hand to curl it around the man’s neck. Blue Eyes immediately moved in to press their lips together.

It was surprisingly soft and tender. Magnus had expected a hard and passionate clash of lips, but the man was almost tentative in his touch. It was a question in itself as much as an answer to Magnus wandering fingers, and the unfamiliar sweetness curled in Magnus chest almost uncomfortably. He was used to a tightening in his groin, not chest, when kissing gorgeous strangers in the middle of the dance floor. It threw him for a short while as the man drew back, one arm around Magnus’ waist, the other angled up along his spine to rest a hand on his neck. Magnus’ arms were trapped between them, one hand on Blue Eyes’ chest, the other on the side of his throat. It was so  _ intimate _ in a way Magnus hadn’t experienced in a long time. He leaned in to kiss the man again.

Magnus had no idea of how long they stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, caught up in each other. It was languid and slow, and it felt like heavy lava bubbling up and flowing all over his insides. It was nothing like the sparks and bright flames he usually felt, and he  _ loved _ it. His hands groped unabashedly across Blue Eyes’ muscular back and shoulders. The man was solid and secure in every movement, every brush of slicked lips and tongue. When he used his grip on Magnus’ neck to tilt his head to the side and kiss a burning line down his neck, Magnus felt himself turn entirely into putty mush, and then let out a wanton moan as he slid a hand down the outside of Magnus’ hip, only to turn in and rest his hand on his ass. To Magnus’ delight, the man let out a huff of air in a grunt and flexed his fingers in response. With his lips on his neck, Magnus was well positioned to speak into the ear of the man again.

“Darling, at the rate you’re going, I’ll need your name sooner rather than later,” he said, ignoring how it came out almost like a whimper. He drew back and met the man’s satisfied smirk with a raised eyebrow.

“Alec,” he answered in a low voice, the name almost escaping Magnus in the loud music. Magnus finally became aware of the swaying bodies around them, and started pulling the man - Alec with him towards the private booth. 

“Alec? Simple and to the point. Short for something?” Magnus asked, almost walking backwards and letting his hands move freely over Alec’s arms and chest as they pushed their way through the crowd. 

Alec shrugged when they reached the edge of the dance floor. “I never really use my full name,” he muttered. Magnus paused at the bottom of the few steps that would lead them up to his booth. The boulder of a bouncer he had to watch the dance floor and his booth gave then only a short glance before turning to the floor again.

“Well,  _ Alec _ , this is quite an unusual situation, if you will. I’d be delighted if you shared it with me,” Magnus said with a slanted smile as they began up the stairs. Alec was silent until they reached the booth.

“Alexander,” he said then. His hands slid away from their firm grasp on Magnus to hover just as a light touch at his lower back. Magnus eyed him as he pulled him forward and pushed him down onto the cushioned bench. Alexander suddenly seemed more unsure and less in control and Magnus didn’t like it.

“Alexander,” he practically purred and took the hands of the man - big, strong and calloused, he now noticed - and placed them on his back as he straddled Alexander’s lap. The response were instantaneous, hands immediately sliding down to cup his ass and a half-silent groan that reverberated through his chest. Magnus tangled his fingers in Alexander’s hair, briefly noting that he’d only styled it with what felt like a standard curling mousse, and tilted his face up to this time crash their lips together in a much more heated kiss than their earlier one.

Their breathing was harsh and urgent, yet completely without rhythm. This kiss was less of that slow, bubbling lava, and more like the quick flames of a forest fire. When Alec scooted forward to make space for Magnus’ knees behind him, allowing him to roughly grind their crotches together, Magnus let out a moan almost loud enough to be called a yell. He didn’t fail to notice the trembling of Alexander’s hands on his body as they slid under his blouse and caressed their way across his back before grabbing his hips in a tight grip, to move their hips against each other in a steady rhythm. Magnus honestly hadn’t been this turned on in years. He ran the burgundy nails of his one hand over Alexander’s scalp and down his neck, keeping one hand in his hair while he unbuttoned two more buttons of Alec’s shirt. As he’d though, the piece of chest he now had access to was pale and had a dusting of dark, coarse hair. He pushed aside the shirt collar and,  _ oh my those collarbones _ , kissed and nibbled a sloppy trail down his neck and along the collarbone. Magnus loved a beautiful collarbone in both men and women.

Deeply invested as they were, they didn’t hear Raphael arrive.

“Magnus,” he said loudly, making both of the men in the booth freeze instantly. As Magnus pulled back, completely unapologetic about his current seating choice, he noticed a bright blush creep over Alexander’s cheeks.  _ Adorable too _ , he mused internally before turning to his friend with an eye roll.

“Raphael, my dear, I’m quite busy at the moment,” he informed Raphael with a sharp and definitely unwelcoming smile. Raphael crossed his arms.

“So are your bouncers,” he notified. For a breath, Magnus simply stared at him, then cussed and began untangling himself from Alexander. The man let his hands fall easily from Magnus and simply looked up at him as he stood to pull his clothes and jewelry back into place. Magnus felt a strange clench in his chest.

“Darling, this shouldn’t take too long. Feel free to order a drink, it’s on the house. I hope you’ll stay until I return,” he said, then smirked, “I’m not quite done here.” Magnus bent down to press a quick, hot, open-mouthed kiss to Alexander’s mouth. Alec grabbed his neck in a flash, keeping Magnus close for a few seconds longer, to drag out their kiss. Magnus didn’t intend to refuse him, but Raphael cleared his throat. Magnus sighed and drew a fingertip along Alexander’s stubbly jawline before turning to face Raphael’s seemingly blank expression with a furious stare. He knew Raphael well enough to recognise the amused twist to his features. As they descended the stairs and got out of earshot from Alexander, he addressed his friend.

“If he’s not there when I return, you’re not getting a bonus this month.”

Raphael simply gave one of his rare grunting laughs.

 

* * *

 

Alec felt incredibly stupid and very much too hot in his own skin. Of course he had known the alluring, incredibly gorgeous, golden-skinned Asian man with the flawless makeup was Magnus Bane, club owner and fashion designer. Of  _ course _ he had been admiring the man for longer than he dared admit, both physically and personally. This man was halfway famous for his perfect skin, incredible fashion sense, and sharp business mind. It would probably be what Izzy described as a ‘celebrity crush’. He hadn’t expected the man to be present at the club this night, and definitely not that Alec had caught his attention. Suddenly, he wondered if Izzy had seen them. He’d never hear the end of that, even if it was just a one-night thing.

Of course she would have seen. They were in the middle of the dance floor.

Alec was rarely as forthcoming as he had been this evening. Regular, everyday Alec wouldn’t have pushed his way to the middle of the dance floor to make out with Magnus Bane. Hell, regular, everyday Alec could barely believe that Magnus had vied for  _ his _ attention and called  _ him _ closer. 

He’d taken a risk then. He’d trusted the low lighting to hide what he didn’t want to be seen - he automatically dragged a hand diagonally across his face along his scar - but he knew not everything could be hidden. A tight, too heavy ball dropped in his chest and he jerked up to a stand. He knew Magnus planned to take him home and get him naked. As much as the thought made his head cloud up and his belly sink low with flaming heat, he shook his head and hurried down the stairs. That wasn’t him.  _ That _ wasn’t what Magnus was looking for. Alec wasn’t casual.

Alec made his way down the few steps after he’d buttoned back up, scanning the crowd for Isabelle. He’d at least try to find her before leaving, but if he couldn’t, he’d simply send her a message. They’d done this before, she wouldn’t worry.

“Alec! Where have you been?” 

He saw the silver flash of her dress before her. He smiled at her, though a bit stiffly.

“Izzy. I was just trying to find you. I’ll be heading home,” he said, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. She leaned against him, taking some weight off her feet in precariously tall stilettos.

“S’okay,  _ hermano _ . Text me when you get home,” she reminded him with a look. She could easily tell that he was off, but it seemed like she hadn’t seen what he’d been doing for the last long while. He gave her another squeeze and placed a kiss on top of her black hair.

“I’ll see you around.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before returning to the crowd, no doubt to find another dance partner. Maybe to tell Jace he’d gone home. Right now, Alec didn’t care. Alec just wanted cool air, cool water, and probably a cool shower before he slept.

* * *

 

Magnus had been both infuriated and devastated to discover the empty booth when he returned. After properly cussing Raphael out, who was simply enjoying himself for believing he had denied Magnus his lay of the week, he’d gone home in a huff. There, the fury had ebbed without a proper subject to be focused at, and the sadness took over.

He didn’t blame Alexander for leaving. It had been quick, but if he hadn’t known exactly who he was dallying with, Raphael’s appearance and mention of Magnus’ name may have scared him off. Not all wanted to be known, however shortly, as another of Magnus’ conquests. He knew he hadn’t held back on one-night stands, though the media also made it seem worse than it was. Magnus sighed. He’d enjoyed the different pace with Alexander. His mind was stuck on repeat, constantly reminding him of the incredible tenderness and intimacy of their first kiss on the dance floor. It was so unlike the kisses Magnus normally experienced, and he absolutely loved it. He  _ craved  _ it. He hadn’t known just how much he missed that intimacy.

Curse the idiot that had to make trouble with the bouncers. Magnus would have loved to bring Alexander home. Depending on Alec, maybe more than once. He was a dreamboat of a man.

Magnus faced himself in the mirror as he removed his makeup little by little. When he splashed water on his face, he felt the first stinging, but he managed to rub in his favourite moisturiser and numbly peel his clothes off to crawl under his duvet before his eyes swam with liquid. That tight ball pressed down on his lungs and his deep breath to dispel the feeling turned into a single sob. Curse Alexander for reminding Magnus of his ever-present loneliness. He turned his face into the pillow and held back the sobs with light, slow breathing, but couldn’t keep back the tears. A mild, low  _ mew _ told him that his tiny cat had slipped in through the crack of his not entirely closed bedroom door, and when he looked up, the cat jumped up on the bed and dapped closer, purring as he curled up beside Magnus’ pillow. He stroked the cat softly until he fell asleep, tears drying on his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

It only took Magnus a few days, with the help of his cat, Chairman Meow, and his closest friends, to get over his spell of loneliness. He wasn’t foolish enough to completely dismiss the fact that he  _ was _ lonely. He was just really good at keeping it at bay in his everyday life. 

Three weeks later, he was set up to meet his best shopping friend, Isabelle. She had modeled some things in his clothing like a few years ago, and they quickly became friends on the basis of their shared love of fashion, but surprisingly enough, also biology. Magnus didn’t admit it often, but he was a huge nerd on some points, and so was Isabelle.

They met outside Magnus’ favourite Chanel store, greeting each other with air kisses like the French. Isabelle laughed.

“Magnus, it’s so good to see you again. I feel like I’ve been way too busy these last few weeks. I’ve taken a job as a part time yoga instructor at my brother’s gym,” she informed him as they turned into the boutique. Magnus congratulated her on the new job, as well as her flowing hair. She was lucky to have perfect hair, long, soft and shiny black tresses with the perfect natural beach wave look. She grinned at him and flicked it over her shoulder with a quick movement of her neck.

“Thank you, I recently got a new shampoo, it’s working miracles, I swear. And I only took the job because it was easy for all, pays well and has great hours around my university schedule. You’d probably do a much better job,” she confided. Magnus laughed.

“I probably would, but I definitely don’t have the time for another part time job, and I don’t need the pay. If I were to do it, it would only be to get a glimpse of the hopefully very handsome men training in the next room,” Magnus teased her. In all honesty, it would probably not affect his schedule too badly. He made a point to practise at least half an hour, two times a day, or one hour once a day. He was proud of his flexibility, and it was a neat party trick to do a standing split. It also had benefits for his… private life.

Magnus realised with a jolt that he hadn’t brought someone home in over three weeks. The realisation felt like a sharp jab in his stomach, but he ignored it.

Magnus and Isabelle went hunting like jaguars, scouring the racks for the latest fashion. For Magnus, it was both a trip for fun, but he automatically filed away some of the colours and shapes in his mental trend catalogue. Granted, if he was to copy anything, they would be hilariously outdated by the time he got them finished for sale, but he always liked taking inspiration trips to look at the staples of fashion brands. Sometimes, a single colour mix or different texture was enough to fuel his imagination and create a new piece.

“So, I’m going with Jace to another red carpet thing, I think it’s a Broadway premiere, do you have time to fix something up for me?” Isabelle asked sweetly with a hand on his bicep as they peroused their fifth store of the day. Magnus laughed again.

“So that is why you wanted to meet up. Sneaky, Isabelle,” he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. “But yes, I think I’ll have the time to get something done. My seamstresses are always busy anyway. When is it?”

“In six weeks,” Isabelle murmured, caught in a lovely velvet, strappy top. Magnus raised his brow.

“I’m thinking burgundy velvet with a sheen,” he mused at her with a flick of his fingers over the cloth in her hand. She grinned and nodded.

“Open back, full length with slit on the right leg,” she informed him, making him roll his eyes.

“I don’t even need to do any work here,” he teased her and lightly bumped his shoulder to her lower one. She wasn’t very tall, even in the heeled boots she wore today, but her confident personality gave her a big presence. 

Later, they were enjoying a cup of coffee at a small café that advertised its organic blends and plant-based milks, simply chatting about Magnus’ job and Isabelle’s studies, when her phone vibrated on the table. She flipped it to look at the screen, then frowned and picked it up.

“ _ Hermano _ . Already? That was quick. Well, I’m not nearby, but I can stop by, I’ve been shopping with a friend and he lives in Brooklyn. Yeah. Yes, I’ll get it. Thanks, see you soon, brother,” Isabelle spoke quickly into the phone. Magnus could vaguely hear a voice talking between her sentences. As she hung up, Isabelle smiled up at Magnus.

“Well, it seems like my key card to my brother’s gym have arrived early, so I’ll need to drop by and get it. It’s in Brooklyn, not too far from your place, so I’ll just follow your home part of the way,” she explained and Magnus nodded. Isabelle knew he for some reason loved taking the subway home.

“Maybe I’ll come with you at check it out. You say it’s close to me and I’d love to be able to drop in on your classes once in a while,” Magnus grinned, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

“Great, I’ll be outdone by a random drop in,” she complained as they stood up to leave. They walked quickly, weaving through the masses of people on the sidewalks. The weather was nice, if a bit brisk for the autumn. 

“It’s not even a joke, I would very much enjoy doing yoga with you at a gym once in a while. I have all I need at home except your lovely company. We could even do some acro yoga,” Magnus said excitedly as they bumbled along in the subway, “I have some poses I’ve always wanted to try with a strong and skilled partner, and even though I’m a good deal taller than you, it could work!”

Isabelle laughed again as Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket and found a series of pictures of different yoga poses with two people. It required a lot of trust and good balance, but it was a new challenge and he would like to try it. 

They talked about the different poses, their balance points and the muscles activated to hold it for almost the entire subway ride. Only as they reached the sidewalk again, not more than a fifteen minute walk from Magnus’ apartment, Isabelle suddenly sent him a scrutinising look. 

“By the way, what is up with you? I know you’ve been out at least four or five times since last time we met, but you haven’t gushed or complained about a hook-up even once,” she asked, again sending a small bolt through Magnus’ chest. He shrugged.

“I just haven’t brought anyone home in the last few weeks. I’ve been busy,” he claimed with a wave of his wrist, trying to sound offhand. To be fair, he hadn’t really thought much about it before today. “I don’t bring strangers home everytime I’m out drinking.”

Isabelle threw him another look, but shrugged as well. “That is true. If you haven’t felt like it, then it doesn’t matter. I was just surprised.”

“I was too, almost,” he admitted, swinging a shopping bag thoughtfully as they walked, “I didn’t even think about it before today. No one just really caught my interest after -”

He broke off. He wasn’t sure that he actually wanted to admit to Isabelle that he had been bailed by Alexander. He still felt slightly disappointed when he thought about it, and when he scanned the crowds these days, he saw no one as perfect as him.

Of course Isabelle picked up on his pause. “After?” she asked with a smirk, “After what? Or is who a better word?”

Magnus sighed. “If you absolutely must know, I met the most gorgeous man alive a bit more than three weeks ago. Wonderful kisser, lovely collarbones, strong hands, the whole deal. He left when I had to take care of some business with my bouncers,” Magnus admitted reluctantly and paused. Isabelle smiled widely, but didn’t speak. “I guess I just haven’t been able to throw that out of my mind or settle for anything less.”

This time she spoke and her smiled turned soft. “Oh Magnus, you are way more of a romantic than you let on. He might show up soon again.”

“Or I might’ve scared him off for good. I just need a month or so to get back in the game,” Magnus said with a smile. He knew Isabelle was right; He was a romantic at heart and truly did want to find his life partner. He missed the intimacy and security of a long term relationship. “Maybe I’m getting too old for those kinds of encounters.”

“You’re only thirty-three,” Isabelle said with a roll of her eyes, “That’s not old. You don’t have to settle down before you feel like it.”

“Maybe I do feel like it. I mean, my businesses are good and established at this point, the workload is manageable.”

Isabelle steered him towards a double door of mattified glass, a sign outside proclaiming the “Institute Gym”’s opening hours in black. Magnus raised his eyes at the hours - 6AM to 11PM on weekdays, 8AM to 10PM in weekends - and Isabelle noticed.

“The gym has become really successful since my brother took over five years ago. He has a lot of customers, and uses a chip login system, so he can always check who was in the gym if something happens. People have a lot of respect for him around here, so there hasn’t been any trouble,” she explained with a smile and led Magnus through the door with a beep of a keychain from her bag. The inside seemed clean and practical above all else, the interior mostly black and white. A big poster for the Wounded Warrior Project warmed Magnus’ opinion of the place instantly. There was a information desk to the left side of the room, where a beautiful chocolate-skinned woman greeted Isabelle with a grin.

“Izzy, nice seeing you again. Boss did say you were dropping by, he’s trying to get Jace back to level right now in the big room,” she said before her eyes moved to Magnus and her eyebrows lifted, “Magnus Bane.”

He smiled his best smile at her and walked up to shake her hand. Suddenly he noticed the broad scars over her jaw and neck, not entirely covered by the sleeveless turtleneck top that emphasised her muscular shoulders splendidly. The scars almost looked like a set of claws had been dragged over the skin, and they stood out in their paleness against her dark skin. He noticed her eyes sharpening as she noticed his quick once-over, but Magnus simply kept his smile and hand outstretched. The woman grabbed it firmly, her hands warm.

“Maia,” she said and Isabelle giggled, making Maia smile again. 

“I’m just going to show Magnus around. He might be showing up for some of my yoga classes, even though he’s way better than me,” Isabelle explained to Maia, who nodded.

“Well, we’ll be happy to welcome you, Magnus. I’d give you the normal speech about how this is a centre for the open-minded and there should be no judgement of the other members, but I get the feeling that you yourself seek a centre with a no judgement policy, “ Maia remarked with dry humor in her voice. Magnus laughed and swept a manicured hand over his glittery eyeliner, red silk blazer with black lapels, the white shirts threaded with sparse golden lines, and black wetlook slim jeans with a flourish.

“You’re quite right. I haven’t been practising yoga at a centre for a while after the last one threw me out for wearing women’s yoga pants and neon tank tops. They just come in much more interesting colours and patterns,” he confided, making Maia snort with laughter. 

“You know Boss is going to love that,” she said to Isabelle, who smirked and nodded. Magnus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask. He couldn’t decipher if it was meant in a good or bad way, and since was following Isabelle through the gym and would probably meet the guy. The rooms smelt like gyms did, of sweat and hard work. Isabelle showed him a room painted a light, serene blue with several rolled-up mats stowed in a corner along with towers of yoga blocks.

“This is my yoga room,” she said with a proud note to her voice, “We just painted it last week and got the new mats and blocks we really needed. I went for a calming vibe.” She sighed. “I saw you noticed the poster and Maia’s scars. We have a lot of vets coming here, both with physical and psychological damage. A lot of them find yoga really helpful, so I thought it would be fitting.”

Magnus smiled softly. “I think it’s absolutely beautiful, my dear.”

They walked on and came into a large room with a lot of lifting equipment and a sparring ring at the other end of the room. There was some noise in there and Magnus spotted a few men and a single woman grunting as they worked the weights. Isabelle strode towards the other end, near the ring where one man, obviously Jace Wayland, were punching on a bag. Another man sat on a bench with his back to Magnus and Isabelle, but Magnus nearly stumbled.

He’d recognise those shoulders and that hair anywhere.  _ Alexander _ .

He was only wearing a light gray loose tank top that showcased his muscular shoulders and arms, as well as the swirling black lines tattooed on his skin. It looked like a random pattern of hieroglyphs or runes, but nothing Magnus had seen before. He was leaning back on one arm, skin rippling with muscle, beads of sweat and something else -  _ Scars? _ Magnus wondered. Against the pale skin, they were just small bumps and lines, but they were scattered over most of Alexander’s shoulders, concentrated on his right side. The tattoos had been done after the scars and they covered a good part of them. He was also wearing black basketball shorts, but Magnus sadly couldn’t make out more details of his lower body while he was sitting.

A flash of the scar across Alexander’s face skittered through Magnus’ brain. Was that the reason for the Wounded Warrior Project? Has Alexander been deployed and hurt? Magnus’ belly tightened and not in the good way. The feeling was almost overridden by the fluttering in his chest. He didn’t see when Jace looked up and grinned.

“Izzy! And you brought Magnus?”

Alec stiffened for the shortest second before shooting up and turning to face Magnus and Isabelle. Magnus heard Isabelle greet the two men, but let his eyes feast on Alexander’s handsome features. The stubble were gone and only a light shadow were visible on his jaw, but his eyes were blue as always and his hair adorably tousled and damp with sweat at his temples. Standing only a couple of yards away, Magnus felt like Alexander looked leaner than he remembered.

“Magnus, this is my older brother Al-” Isabelle began.

“Alexander. We’ve… met,” Magnus drawled slowly, letting his eyes run over Alexander’s full body on display. “I was looking forward to seeing y- ... oh.”

His voice broke off. He hadn’t expected to see Alexander’s long, muscular right leg turn into a matte black rod just below his knee. Alec’s face darkened and he subconsciously shifted his weight to his good leg while Jace took a step forward with an angry grimace in response to Magnus’ pause. Izzy opened her mouth with an apologetic expression, but Magnus lifted a hand to stop them.

“I apologise, that was insensitive. I was simply surprised, considering the dancing skills I experienced a few weeks ago,” Magnus said, his chest tightening painfully as he felt a rare blush warm his cheeks. Alexander chewed on his lower lip and looked down to avoid eye contact with Jace, whose head had whipped around quick enough for Magnus to be worried about a sprain. Izzy’s lips slowly stretched into a wide grin.

“So that’s where you were last time we went out,” she accused and laughed. Alexander blushed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“I didn’t do that much dancing,” he mumbled, “and it’s okay. It’s not like you had a fair warning. I’ve practised a lot to hide it,” he aimed at Magnus, whose heart soared as their eyes met again. Jace crossed his arms sceptically

“So you’ve met?” he asked in a tone that didn’t sound like a question. Magnus had always found the guy a bit too self-centered, but his opinion of him heightened at his automatic response to defend Alec. He remember Isabelle explaining that he was as close to them as a brother, and that they’ve grown up together. Alec was easily the biggest of the two, but Jace had an intensity that demanded respect.

“Just once,” Magnus said, keeping his eyes on Alexander. He in turn tried to look everywhere but Magnus, and Magnus noticed him rubbing the flesh between his thumb and fingers on his right hand. “I do admit that I was hoping he’d magically appear again.”

Izzy was watching them with a wide grin. Magnus hoped it was because she liked the notion of Magnus and Alec, and not just for catching her older brother in an embarrassing moment. When she winked at Magnus, he relaxed and smiled crookedly at Alexander, who finally looked at him and huffed out a breath.

“Who knows. Sooner or later, I’ll need a break from training, at least,” he murmured and lifted one eyebrow at Magnus before turning to pick up a towel and bottle of water left on the bench he was sitting on when they arrived. “Come on, Jace. We need a shower before the meeting with your sponsor.”

Magnus let them pass, skin tingling as Alexander brushed by, barely pausing to hand Isabelle a card and a key from his pocket. He smelt like sweat and a faint whiff of the same cologne or deodorant he’d worn at Pandemonium. Magnus’ stomach was almost prickling with delight over knowing that he’d see Alec again, and that the man also seemed to at least flirt back a tiny bit. He grinned at Isabelle and twisted around gracefully on his heels to call out after the two men.

“Oh darling, you know you won’t catch a break with  _ me _ ,” he sang gesturing to his own necklace-laden chest with a flourish of his hand. Alec and Jace paused and turned around halfway, the smaller man wearing an incredulous expression. Alec simply raised his brow again, and a smirk tugged at his lips.

“I’ll bet,” Alec called back sarcastically, clapped Jace on the shoulder and continued walking. Jace just shook his head and followed.

“I’ll hold you to it. Or up against a wall. Your choice!” Magnus refused to let Alexander have the last word, and Isabelle’s spurt of laughter was every bit worth the crudeness.

“He’s going to have his hands full with you, isn’t he?” she laughed. Magnus simply grinned and followed her towards the entrance again.

“Great choice of words. While he does have big hands, and I’m not normally the one to brag, but yes,” Magnus said while wiggling his eyebrows, only succeeding in making her laugh louder. Maia smiled at them questioningly, and Isabelle gave her the thumbs up.

“Absolutely a jackpot,” she informed the receptionist, who gave a grin as an answer. 

After Magnus bid Isabelle goodbye at the Subway entrance, he almost felt like skipping the entire way home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Magnus Bane? Really?” Jace asked Alec as he was rubbing a towel through his hair. He needed a cut soon. He shot a look at his brother out of the corner of his eye and shrugged. “I didn’t even know that was your type. He’s so… flamboyant.”

“That’s because we haven’t discussed who is my type,” Alex remarked dryly and abandoned his towel to drag a cotton t-shirt over his head.

“Is that your type?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Jace, I’m not discussing my type with you.”

Jace grumbled as he pulled on his socks. “But really. I just don’t understand.”

“We’re attracted by different things, you and I. You like long hair and boobs. I like nice legs and a dick,” Alec deadpanned, earning an unamused stare from Jace.

“He’s just so… Magnus. Glittery, over the top, feminine. He wears make-up!”

“So do you sometimes,” he reminded Jace, referring to the films and interviews where they slathered big amounts of skin-coloured creams and whatnot on his face. Jace waved a hand dismissively.

“That’s different. That’s not eyeliner, lipstick, and highlighter. I’m just trying to see what you see, bro,” Jace argued.

“Now you know how I feel when you talk about women,” Alec murmured as Jace crossed his arms over his chest. Alec sighed and zipped up his dark grey hoodie. “He’s just… really pretty. Mesmerising. Hot?” he offered, feeling weird. He never discussed flirts with Jace, that was normally Isabelle’s job. Alec knew it had been a long time since he’d last shown interest in someone, and Magnus was vastly different from other men he had had flings with in the past. There just wasn’t a lot of men like Magnus. 

Jace looked deep in thought. 

“I guess I can see that he looks good. He’s attractive enough, even though it doesn’t do it for me,” he said with a shrug, then refocused on Alec, who had his right pant leg pushed up to strap on his prosthesis. “But where is it going to go?”

“Nowhere, I think,” Alec answered with another shrug, “From what I’ve gathered, this is what he does - flirt around a bit, then move on to the next. I also can’t really see what he’d want to do with this,” he said, patting the rod before pushing his pant leg down to cover it. When he stood up, the jeans fabric hid it perfectly from view or detection. Jace rubbed a hand over his face as they packed up and trudged out of the door.

“Cut that shit out, Alec. You’re not fair on yourself,” he berated, then laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder to give it a squeeze. “I’ll just remind you that the man himself implied taking you against a wall, even with it on display.”

Alec felt uneasy. He knew it wasn’t fair to judge Magnus, but he had had enough bad experiences to have stopped trying to get one-night stands a long time ago. The guys had either been scared, excusing, or too confused, and one had even just gotten up and left without a word. He also avoided relationships, as he had enough to deal with mentally on his own and didn’t want to unload it onto another. His life was just generally easier without the prospect of a partner.

Maia’s positively shit-eating grin behind the counter caught his eye, and it automatically made him smile too. 

“What’s up, Boss. Got any new  _ interesting _ customers?”

Alec frowned. “Not that I know of, why?”

“Your sister just mentioned to me that her friend Magnus lives close by and may start joining her yoga classes. Although they seemed to agree that he would be out-doing her at every class,” Maia said. Jace snorted with laughter as Alec looked to the ceiling in a unsuccessful attempt to not think about Magnus contorting his body into the scary shapes he’d seen Isabelle do, wrapped in tight clothing.

“Of course he does yoga,” Alec grumbled, making both Jace and Maia laugh out loud. “Of course he does yoga.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus did really enjoy taking Isabelle’s yoga class. It was a calming environment and going through the motions and stretches guided by her soft voice really did a wonder on his mental state. He was under pressure to finish the designs for the next spring and summer line for next year, so he did need a bit of extra help to relax. 

“Next, you want to reach back and grab your ankles and pull you upper body and legs up into the bow pose. Magnus, you can flip your grip if you want. Aina, too. Push your legs back and let them help lift your chest up. Shoulders down, tense your butt. Let your chest open and breathe.”

Magnus looked up at his hands as he slowly turned his arms to reach over his head instead of back to his feet. This was one of his favourite poses to show off his back flexibility and as he pulled deeper into the pose, his body almost took a teardrop shape, with his hands and feet at the top and belly at the floor. He kept his breathing light and at the top of his lungs until Isabelle guided them on to relax on the floor for a minute before going on to warm up the inner thighs and hip flexors. Magnus silently added a block under his feet as he sat up and placed them near his crotch, knees splaying out to each side of his upright body in the butterfly pose. He noticed Aina, an older woman so pale her skin almost looked see-through, her hair stark white, do the same, and they shared a brief smile. The class had a wide range of levels, but Isabelle succeeded in giving specific solutions to both those who had trouble even reaching into the pose, as well as offering ways to challenge Magnus and Aina, who had clearly been practising regularly for a long time. They sat there for a breath before moving on in a string of poses before ending in the frog pose.

“Make sure to keep your lines and angles in mind, don’t want you pulling something. Stay on all fours, but place your knees as far apart as you can, keeping your knees and hips in a ninety degree angle, ankles flexed. You can hold yourself up on straight arms, elbows, or even lay down on your chest or belly. You can also stack up blocks to support you, as long as you’re able to relax into the pose.”

Magnus sunk down, gradually working his knees outwards. He was a little proud to see that not even Aina was able to lay down flat against the floor as Magnus did, but he wasn’t surprised. It was a hard pose and he was only able to do it because he just simply favoured his ability to do a completely flat side split. His front split wasn’t nearly as good. He sighed happily and let himself relax fully against the tinge of the stretch in his thighs and groin.

In the wall of mirrors behind Isabelle, he was able to watch people passing by the glass door and door-sized window beside it at the other end of the light blue room. A wide horizontal strip along the middle were mattified, hiding the occupants of the room from view, which, considering their current poses with their asses on full display facing the door, was very appropriate. A few people walked by, and Magnus was almost sure he recognised the silhouette of Maia’s afro-style curls. He’d greeted the woman happily and she had been friendly as always, seemingly very pleased to give him his personal chip to the front door and locker. The lockers were easy, she explained, using a demonstration lock to show him the mechanism. Press red button and use your chip to lock it, press the green and use the chip to unlock it. The chip could only lock one locker at a time and all lockers reset and unlocked every day at six o’clock, so there would be no hogging the lockers. Magnus found it brilliant.

Magnus moved to add a block under one knee as Isabelle instructed, then added a second when she pointed at him and grinned. He rolled his eyes at her and sunk down again pressing against the stretch. He’d always liked the idea of doing an oversplit, but to be honest, it wasn’t on his to-do-list. He thought a regular pancake split was enough.

As they moved the blocks to the other knee, Magnus noticed a tall figure pausing by the window. The man was just tall enough to look over the mattified glass and Magnus easily saw how the blue eyes snapped to Magnus’ ass in his spread-eagle position. Izzy also noticed her brother’s hulking form in the window as she was facing towards the door and coughed out a laugh as she caught Magnus’ eyes. He winked and pushed down a bit further, making sure that his glutes popped just right in his pale blue yoga pants. Alec turned and was gone in a flash while Magnus’ belly warmed and Isabelle called them to get out of the pose with a laugh hidden in her voice. They ended the class in the corpse pose and Magnus tried very hard not to giggle as he replayed the small incident in his mind.

After quickly freshening up in the locker room, Magnus shrugged on a thin cotton henley in a lovely pale rose colour that emphasised his golden-toned skin and grabbed his green parka coat, slinging a pink, purple, and blue tote bag with his water bottle and yoga supplies over his shoulder. He hoped to catch Alexander on his way out, if only just to flirt a bit more. Luck seemed to be on his side, as the man himself stood by the reception counter and was talking to Maia.

“... just don’t know how it could work out,” Alec grumbled to Maia as Magnus sauntered over. Maia broke into a smile, and Alexander turned to face Magnus as well, a small smile curling at the edge of his lips as his eyes ran over Magnus’ appearance. “Magnus, hi. I hoped you enjoyed Isabelle’s class.” Magnus’ body reacted instantly to the sound of his deep, smooth voice.

“I did, and I believe I wasn’t the only one enjoying it,” Magnus said with a wink at Alexander. He spluttered as Magnus continued cheerily, “Both Aina and Bethy look positively serene, though I think Kate took a nap at the end.”

Maia eyed the two of them as Alec’s face heated up. They both knew what Magnus referred to, but Maia hadn’t seen it. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so… good at it,” Alec amended and leaned against the counter. Magnus’ belly curled a bit and his chest felt funny again. 

“I’ve been practising almost daily for a few years now. It’s very calming, which I need in my stressful choice of career. I swear it’s the only thing keeping me sane sometimes,” Magnus explained. Alec’s eyes briefly followed his manicured fingers as they wove a path through the air. Magnus gestured a lot when talking, hands almost perpetually moving. Their eyes met again and Alec smiled.

“Well, I’ll hate to take up more of your time if you’re busy,” Alexander said and grabbed the papers on the counter and moved towards a hallway with a nod at Maia. “I also have some paperwork to get started on soon.”

“On the contrary, I’m not busy right now,” Magnus rushed and followed Alec, who looked sideways at him with a smirk as they walked down the corridor. “I just passed a deadline with no major troubles, for the next few weeks, I should have a lot of time on my hands to get to the gym.”

Alec puffed a breath through his nose in amusement at Magnus’ suggestive leer and turned into his office. As he walked through the room, Magnus hung back in the doorway and watched the man dump into the chair behind the desk. He barely noticed a minuscule limp or unevenness in Alexander’s gait, even though he was missing his right foot and most of the shin, and Magnus found it immensely impressive. The amount of determination it must have taken to reach the point Alexander had, made Magnus admire him greatly and it only made Alexander more attractive in Magnus’ eyes. As if the smoking hot body and calm personality he’d begun to uncover. Magnus wanted to uncover all of Alec.

“Or I could spend that time taking you out for a cup of coffee some time, if you want,” Magnus offered, trying to sound offhanded and confident as he usually was. Alec looked up at Magnus for a beat, then sighed.

“Look, Magnus. I don’t want you to think I don’t like you, but I don’t seek what you normally go for and I’m not really in the dating game. You see, I didn’t just lose my foot in Iraq, but also some great friends and a piece of my sanity,” Alec said, scrubbing a hand over the scruff on his face. Magnus felt his words like a stone in his chest as his fingers twisted a string on his parka thrown over his arm. “I’m sorry, that sounds weird. I just…” Alec trailed off with a grimace and shrugged, “You could spend your time more wisely.”

The stone in Magnus’ chest shifted. Did Alec not think he was worth his time? Magnus tilted his head to one side and looked at Alexander for a second before stepping into the room and toeing the door almost closed. 

“I’m pretty sure I can decide for myself how I will spend my time, and the last time I spent it with you, I very much enjoyed myself. The question is rather if you would spend your time with me,” Magnus remarked dryly. Alec leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed Magnus’ expression.

“But you didn’t know then,” he just stated. Magnus raised his brows.

“And you really believe, even now I’ve asked you on a date - yes, don’t look at me like that, it’s a date - that it would make a difference to me?” he asked, crossing his own arms. “Frankly, it’s a bit insulting.”

Alec looked down with a sigh. “Sorry, I just don’t have the greatest experiences, and you… well, you do have a reputation,” he said feebly. Magnus’ heart ached.

“I’ll have you know, it’s not as bad as the media makes it out to be,” he said dryly, “While I am an incorrigible flirt, I have quite high standards as to with whom I share my bed. I haven’t brought anyone home in nearly three months -” he broke off and turned to feint interest in the bulletin board on the wall to his left, “- and the last person I kissed was you.” 

The confession made his cheeks warm up. Magnus felt slightly ridiculous to be courting a man who seemed so intent on not spending time with him. He also felt like he had to try - Alec made him feel in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he simply could not get the memory of the intimate, sweet kiss they had shared at first out of his head. He craved the feeling of Alexander’s gentle lips on his, and his strong arms securely around him. He craved that slow burning of the lava and he would ridicule himself in trying if he had to.

When Magnus heard Alec shift, he turned to look at him again. His cheeks held a slight flush at the top of his cheekbones and a glimmer in his blue eyes. He was stunningly beautiful. 

“Magnus. I’m not… whole,” Alec murmured with a gesture in the general direction of his leg. Magnus’ chest simultaneously tightened and melted right on the spot.

“Let me tell you a story,” he started, then drew a breath, “Almost thirty-four years ago, an American stock broker raped his hotel maid while he was on a business trip to Singapore. Nine months later, she gave birth to a boy.”

Alec’s eyes flashed with sadness as he leaned forward and opened his mouth. Magnus stopped him with a lifted hand.

“Luckily for the maid, the man felt threatened by the rumours, so he paid her to keep quiet, but she was deeply scarred by the entire ordeal. When the boy had just turned seven, she hung herself.”

Alec looked down at his own hands as Magnus paused for a short second.

“The woman had had a husband. He blamed his wife’s pain on the boy, and when he was almost ten, he tried to drown the boy. The boy fought back and in the end, the husband laid still in the river.”

Magnus’ voice cracked once as he avoided to look at Alexander. He knew roughly what had happened, but his brain refused to remember completely. To this day, he didn’t know if he had actually killed his stepfather.

“The local authorities took over, and a few years later found the link to the American stock broker, the boy’s real father. He was shipped to the other side of the world, to a country he didn’t know with a language he didn’t speak. The stock broker wasn’t particularly interested in the boy, but paid for good schooling so he was able to ship the boy off on boarding schools while he drank himself to death. The boy was the sole inheritor of the broker’s small fortune, but he was only seventeen then. He spent the most of the fortune on a good college and counselling and therapy for many years.”

When Magnus finally looked at Alec, he found the man staring at him with sad eyes.

“Magnus, I’m so -”

Magnus raised his hand again. “Point of this is, nobody is whole. That’s why we seek out other people to lean against and, in turn, support. Don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry for my childhood, you didn’t have any part in it,” he admonished without any heat behind it. Alec was silent for a while, then stood up and walked to lean against the front of his desk.

“I was stupid enough to have found a boyfriend in my squad, even though nobody else knew,” Alec said in a low voice, “Seven years ago. Roadside bomb. Eight people went in, two came back. Maia and me.”

Magnus stepped closer and lifted a hand to just barely graze Alexander’s jawline with the back of a finger. “Thank you for telling me,” he said softly as he let his hand fall down again. Alec caught it in the air and fidgeted with the pale strips of skin around the base of some of his fingers. 

“I really liked your rings,” he murmured and blushed again. It felt like an entire garden bloomed in Magnus’ torso and he laughed softly.

“I rarely take them off. Only to sleep, shower and do yoga,” he explained and wrapped his hand around Alexander’s, smoothing his thumb over the back of his hand. As they were positioned now, Magnus in front of Alec who were half leaning, half sitting on the desk, Magnus seemed just a bit taller than Alexander. When their eyes met again, Magnus marveled at Alexander’s now unguarded expression, and drank in all the details of the open face. The thin scar running across his face, the rough, dark stubble over the sharp jaw, the long lashes, the lush lips. 

“You really are absolutely stunning,” Magnus murmured and made a wash of red colour Alexander’s cheeks again. “Now, would you have a cup of coffee with me some time?” Magnus asked again.

Alexander smiled almost shyly. “Yeah, I think I can fit it in my schedule.”

Magnus grinned triumphantly, then wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll be happy to fit you in”

Alec groaned, then laughed. The lovely sound made Magnus laugh, and the air between them seemed fresh and clear as a early spring day. It held a promise that Magnus was eager to explore.

“I get the feeling you’ll give me a lot of trouble,” Alexander mumbled, then snaked a hand behind Magnus’ neck to pull him in.

The feelings hit Magnus like a freight train as they lips brushed against each other again, and he couldn’t help but to sigh contently. Just as soft as their first kiss, Alexander led the kiss towards that slowly consuming lava. Magnus let his free hand rest against Alec’s jaw and stepped in between his legs to get as close as he could. Alex dropped his hand to wrap his other arm around Magnus’ waist, tilting his head more to the side to deepen the kiss. Magnus slid his arm around Alec’s neck and responded enthusiastically. The feel of Alexander’s arms around him made his heart dance and his belly drop low with heat.

Their tongues met tentatively at first, but they soon fell into the same rhythm as the one they had found in the throbbing bass of the dance floor. Alec’s arms around Magnus’ lean body pressed him closer, their chests warming to the point of heat at the closeness. The heat only seemed to flow down into the growing pool of Magnus’ groin and he took a harsh breath as they separated shortly. It only made Alexander flex his fingers.

“God, Magnus,” he said, voice already roughened by desire. It stopped Magnus in his tracks.

“Say that again. Say it again,” he begged, resting his forehead against Alec’s. Alec slid his lips across Magnus’ jaw in sloppy kisses, only to murmur into Magnus ear, hot breath brushing over his skin.

“Magnus.”

Magnus bit his lip to keep back a moan, but didn’t quite succeed. What came out was a half-strangled sound, but it seemed to have just as good an effect on Alexander, who suddenly straightened and pushed Magnus several steps back until his back hit the door and closed it with a click. Magnus gasped as Alexander again worked his way down his neck. It was definitely going to leave marks this time too, Magnus was sure, and ran his nails up Alexander’s broad back and shoulders, all the way to his hair to tangle his fingers in the black curls. They were even softer now, without any product. Alexander paused and drew a breath in response, so Magnus tried grabbing hold and pulling ever so lightly at the silky strands. He was rewarded with a breathless moan, and the sound went straight to his groin and the building pressure there.

“Well, aren’t you positively sinful,” Magnus purred and pulled again. This time, Magnus was left breathless as Alexander  _ growled _ and pressed Magnus harder up against the door. His rough hands slid under Magnus’ shirt and over his tightening abs, halting at his belly button.

“Of course you have a fucking navel piercing,” Alec remarked hoarsely and looked into Magnus’ eyes again, lifting one brow. Magnus broke into a wide grin and let his head fall back against the door as their spell was broken.

“Of course I do, darling,” he drawled and shifted a hand to cup Alec’s jaw and brush a thumb over his cheeks. “So, coffee?”

Alec smiled crookedly. “Yeah. Coffee.”


End file.
